Talk:Chapters and Volumes
We need to fill these in I mean, yeah, it's good that there's a lot of pagesthat has the proper layout inthem, but they're practically worhtless without theinfo. I can only dop so much, you know. Someone has to workon these, along with me. I usually dothemost recent ones, or the ones Ihave (which are the VIZ versions. So, any volenteers? :I think part of the problem is due to their being far too many pages seeking attention. Chapters seem to have been the last thing on everyone's mind. I can do the early Viz ones, but only up to chpater 5... The UK is waaaaay behind the US. I think they are only up to 6. One-Winged Hawk 23:05, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, no. XD Everyone else seems to care so much about fixing everything else, so I decided to do the chapter pages; you can see that I already did the first manga, as well as the basics for up to... volume 17, I believe. But I had to stop to do other things; now that I have time again, though, I plan to come back and finish what I started. First I need to finish that "Grand Times" translation (I'm almost done, but episode 293 came in the middle of me translating, and I needed to get it translated fast for our soft-sub speed-sub), then I'm gonna finish my personal project I started (going through every page to fix all spelling/grammar problems, since nobody else seems to notice/care/have time to fix/something, as well as categorizing them all appropriately; I finished most of the A pages, but I need to finish the rest still. XD). After that, I plan to come back and finish these off, it should be pretty easy. ^^ ::Although, if somebody else has the time to, I can't do the full chapter summaries. I really hate doing that kinda thing, you can see it's the only thing left on Chapter 1. XD So, I can't do that, but I can do the short summaries, characters introduced, quotes, notes, and the stats of the chapter (volume, pages, that kinda thing). --Murasaki 23:13, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Lol I haven't checked which chapters have been done and have not. I'm busy with other stuff on the site. XD' :::That mistake cost me there, all those who think I'm a bumbling fool, raise your hand. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 23:18, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Okay a favour Can someone complete this. I am putting in some more chapter adjustments and this needs sorting a little. The chapters need to be put in and redirected. And seriously... You guys must know by now how I am doing this... I could use a little help here. No one is adding pictures and the older chapters need their template removed. Inccidently, with the adding of this layout, the ISBN no. can come off that template now. Which is why I added. Plus we now have the dates! Something... I couldn't find. Yet to find for individaul chapters, but volumes we now have. Wikipedia has its uses... Being on a free public domain thingy. And us really needing to put some work into this page. In time, I'll adapt this stuff to make it different to wikipedia's version, but for now, here we go. :) One-Winged Hawk 11:25, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Sorry for the revert, having to rip the chapter page from Wikipedia is not a good idea(Wow, why do I always don't like something? Lol) and the page was sloppy. In my version is much clearer and well-laided. Joekido 11:56, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't know which was sloppier but I'm pretty sure the one with the table looked more professional and informative than the huge list.Mugiwara Franky 12:03, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::Joekido... Don't do that. I told you with time I'd change it. For now I wanted it because of its professionism which is what I trying to add to the wikia. At least give me a few days to add the needed links. ::You can't just keep reverting things all the time Joekido, its not going to get things done. You did this with the main page (yeah I know this is going to get me to do it faster, but its bloody dam annoying! Lol.), don't do it. At least give me a full report as you why you don't like it other then "its sloppy"... ::I know you don't like stuff being ripped from wikipedia, but its in a free domain so we can. And if its helpful to our cause, they why not. All I have to do is add the right chapter stuff... And Away we go. I can alter/remove stuff as time goes by. So give me a chance to at least. -_- One-Winged Hawk 20:38, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Chapter Table Okay before I do anything, would something like this be acceptable. It looks nothing like the one in wikipedia and may add something more or less. Any thought?Mugiwara Franky 04:43, 23 November 2007 (UTC) new chapter titles when it says "released chapters only or else it's spoiler"; what are we defining as released? like the chapter's out in Japan but so far only the chapter title has been translated, can the title be posted or what? get what i'm asking? Kingluffy1 01:28, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Released, as per Spoiler Rules, would be those chapters that aren't just spoiler pics that look like they've been taken illegally. Chapters not even translated can be but if they predate the even Japanese market, then it's a spoiler.Mugiwara Franky 11:54, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Just reposting some old info. :#Spoilers come out Tuesday/Wednesday :#Scan comes out Thursday/Friday :#Release date for the actaul chapter is the following monday :Basically, we shouldn't see anything surfacing before Thursday/Friday whatever the case. One-Winged Hawk 21:53, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, thank you that makes it more clear. Kingluffy1 00:30, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Summaries For some volumes, there are summaries. For the rest, there is nothing. Should the summaries stay so rest can be filled out or should they be taken out to follow the rest.Mugiwara Franky 02:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I vote for remmoval. Reasons are: they are user generated and thus may be inacurate, the low level of completition and more importantly the fact that the same info is present (or should be) in the chapter's page and the page itself is called Chapters and Volume, not Summary version of One Piece. I say that if we need to add summaries that we use official ones that are on the books. FusionFaller 02:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) There is no reason to remove them. Removing them because all of it is not done is a stupid thing to do. Also using Viz summaries is a horrible idea. Drunk Samurai 02:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :There is a reason to remove them because with them it makes the page incomplete. It has been a long time for more summaries to be added and none have actually made any progress. It maybe lazy to just remove unfinished work instead of finishing it, however it is lazier to leave unfinished work instead of finishing it, which has been the case for a long time. :Summaries could be placed in depending on the answer of the rest of community, however they may require FusionFaller's template for easier editing.Mugiwara Franky 03:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) They are volume summaries. Not chapter summaries. His reasoning that volume summaries get added to the chapter numbers makes no sense. I doubt he even read them. Its also much more lazy to remove them completely. It reminds me of Wikipedia deletionists. Drunk Samurai 03:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC)